Everybody's Fool
by Linore
Summary: Was it she a fool to everybody or was it just her? NoelX Ragna at the end


Summary: Was she a fool to everybody or was it just her? Noel X Ragna in the end

Everybody's fool

Was it her was she's just a fool to everybody now. That was the question Noel wonder to herself. How did she go from lieutenant to wanted traitor by the NOL the same force that she worked for? Better yet how is it that she's traveling with Ragna the Blood edge another man with a huge bounty on him? Who currently was right beside her asleep while she was awake. She shifted slightly on her make shift pillow her blue cap. She shifted some more hoping to find a position that can at least be comfortable while on the grassy ground. She huffed out a frustrated breath. She wasn't getting any sleep tonight that was sure. She sat up her companion in red still in deep slumber oblivious to her discomforting thoughts. Her golden blonde hair probably looked tousled from her restlessness but didn't care she needed some place to think. The campfire that was made died out a long time ago. It's a good thing they stopped near a lake and there was exactly where Noel was heading to right now. She was quiet when she got up no wanting to disturb Ragna from his sleep. The night air blew a cool breeze as she walked to the spot where the lake is and a full moon reflected on its darkened waters. Noel seated herself near the edge giving her a great view. Before she even went to sleep or tried to she took off her arm sleeves and gloves to get more comfortable knowing nobody will know what they hid.

Noel gazed up to the moon her head clouded with sad musings and thoughts. Was she really a fool in all of this? Was she just a pawn used then throwed away after serving its use? Noel knew she wasn't perfect. Tsubaki was perfect. She got straight A's, had many admirers, and had a great personality. Makoto was perfect. She was confident in herself and body, also had admirers. They were perfect. Noel was not perfect. Everything or everyone around her was perfect. She was just the fool who they were friends with. Her family which she was adopted into was perfect and the military academy was perfect. Her family. The thought of them brought tears to her eyes. The NOL probably told her adoptive parents that she was a wanted traitor now. And they would be made fools of by the rest of the family. They probably disown her for bringing shame to the family. Another thing she was made fool of thing. Fresh tears were rolling down her cheeks now. Everything she knew was crumbling down into a harsh reality. She could never go back to her life before. She could never live up to the expectations that she was supposed to uphold. She could never be looked at in the same light. She was everybody's fool. Point blank. She was just an insecure no self confident fool in everyone's eyes. To her friends, to her family, to everyone. She pulled her legs up to her chest wrapping her arms around them crying. 'I'm a fool to everyone."She told herself as she continued to cry. Her life was just a stupid fraud in her eyes. Noel was breathing hard as she looked her arm where faint scars were visible. Whenever she needed something to get away from all the stress and expectations forced on her she would just do a simple cut and it was all better. No one knew about it but she stopped herself before anyone could. She needed something to take away the anxiety, the pressure, all of it right now. She entertained the idea of just cutting her losses right now and just take away her life. She was tempted to right now summon one of her armagus guns and shoot herself. Tears were still coming down and she was still breathing hard. She huddled her legs closer to herself as it was getting cold. She decided she was going to end her life right now. She summoned one her guns in her hand. Her hand trembling as she held the weapon. She didn't know why but more tears continued to spill over. She was going to end it all shouldn't she be glad? She should be glad that she was putting this to an end. To stop herself from failing everyone. Yet right now she couldn't even lift her hand let alone try to move her index finger on the trigger. Was there something she's leaving behind? She thought back to everything and everyone she came across but then was left on someone she never thought was important to her. Ragna. Why was she thinking of Ragna? They been traveling for a short time now and he was kind of enough to let her travel with him. But why was he considered important to her?"Why? Just why?" She whispered to know one in particular. She couldn't process it at all. It was just one big puzzle to her. She felt something on top of her shoulders and someone taking sitting beside her. Her teary gaze looked at the person that was the one in her mind."Ragna."She whispered.

Ragna woke up and started to get worried when he didn't see Noel beside. So he came here and found how she is now. Out of the corner of his eye he took in her appearance. Her hair tousled, she wasn't wearing her arm sleeves or her gloves. Her face was little red and her green eyes were puffy. _She's been crying._ He mused to himself. His gaze shifted down to the gun in her hand. _And planning to take her life away._ Ragna was quite surprised a girl like her can consider that death. But then at the proximity near her he could see the scars that faded into her skin on her arm. She was remaining silent not speaking just looking at him with a shocked look on her face."You plan on doing it?" He asked revering to her trying to commit suicide. Noel turned her gaze away from him. Ragna let a sigh and reached his hand over gently taking her chin making her look him in the eye."You plan on doing it?" He asked again. Her eyes said it all. The answer was no. She couldn't bring herself to do it no matter how much she wants to. The answer was plain as day. No. And she knows why. It was because of Ragna. Since the first time they fought she felt some sort of connection formed with him. It was as simple as to why she can't take her life. She's in love with Ragna. It was crazy but true. That's why he was considered important to her because she's in love with him. And that's why right now she was crying in front of him right now. She pulled in the comfort of his chest as he held her. She didn't even notice when he pulled the gun out of her hand but she didn't care she needed to comfort. She needed to know if everything was going to be alright. Ragna many times had to comfort Saya like he's comforting Noel but Noel was different he felt warmth and love for her. And right now she needed him. He whispered encouraging things in her ear telling her that everything is going to be alright. He stroked her hair and held her to him."Noel I promise you I will try to be there for you right now." He declared holding her face in his hands. Wiping away tears."Because I love you Noel." He whispered to her. He lips brushed hers as he gave a gentle kiss. Noel was happy as her tears were coming to an end. There was nothing to but to return the kiss. The kiss turned from soft and gentle to fierce and passionate all her troubles from her failures the stress everything melted away as she kissed him. Minutes felt like hours. When they finally pulled away gasping for air. Ragna rested his forehead on hers.

"You need to sleep." He told her. Noel's eyes were starting to droop. All the emotions that ran through her took a lot of energy out of her. Laying her head on his shoulder she went to sleep think happy thoughts. Ragna shifted slightly as to where she was snuggled in his side with his arms around her. She may think she was a fool to everyone else but right she wasn't a fool to him.

**A/N: Review please and yes I made Noel and Ragna a little out of character or a lot but Its how I imagined the one shot so I hoped you enjoyed**


End file.
